federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - August, 2389
This page chronicles posts #19741-19860 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2389. *CP - July, 2389 *CP - September, 2389 Bajor Plots First Week Concerned about her playbook, NERYS DORR talks to JANA KORVIN and lets him know about her conversation with Wolfe and some of her hesitance about being intimate. JANA later seeks out Nerys but runs into INDIRA DORR instead. They talk about Nerys and Starfleet. When NERYS gets back from her outing, she talks to INDIRA about her ideas on sex and cautions to just think of the bad that could happen. When EZRI DAX gets to the planet, she seeks out MARCUS WOLFE to talk to him about the USS Titan, her promotion to Chief Counsellor and her engagement to Worf. EZRI finally sees JANA and interviews him for a position on the Titan. Second Week When JANA KORVIN comes back to see NERYS DORR they talk again about his placement on the Titan and really hoping he gets the position. Back from her camp, KARYN DAX-WOLFE decides to hang out with KESS PORGOIT and they talk about boys. Third Week For LINCOLN TREDWAYs birthday, KARYN DAX-WOLFE asked MARCUS WOLFE to have him over for dinner. After making it and giving her boyfriend gifts, they went to the couch and made out, getting a lot further than they had previously! When LINCOLN prepares to leave back home, he has a tour of temporal with KITAAN DHOW and gets to learn a lot about the process. Afterwards, he has dinner at KITAAN’s house and talks to DRAKEN LIU-DHOW, ELLIANA DHAJA and AIDYAH DHAJA. Preparing to leave, MARCUS WOLFE talks to SIOMANE TARA about his trip to Earth and how much he was going to miss her. Fourth Week Excited for the news, JANA KORVIN seeks out NERYS DORR and explains to her that he was accepted for a position on the USS Titan. En route to Earth, BENJAMIN WOLFE and MARCUS WOLFE talk in the middle of the night about why his interests seem to be lacking. Earth Plots Second Week In the middle of the night, SHAWN MUNROE gets a communication from QUESTA DAMAR and they have a serious discussion about Lali. They get along and KEIKO MUNROE is happy he is able to be more mature about it all. SHAWN then calls LALI MUNROE and offers some tough love to her but maintains a steady hand. Fourth Week Finally on the planet, MARCUS talks KATAL WOLFE out for a date around New Orleans and they talk about their life and kids. Marcus is thankful Katal is positively responding to his efforts. LAUREN WOLFE is at the house with MARCUS WOLFE, SR. and talks to him about her tea time with her step-father and how much fun they have. Cardassia Plots First Week Coming home for the day, DURAS VENIK tries to get some loving time with OZARA VENIK and KOHSII VENIK but finds all the kids including JORET VENIK, TOLAN VENIK, ETEN VENIK, TRET VENIK, DARIN VENIK, JEVRIN VENIK, BRY VENIK and CELAR BERN are there to interrupt his time. For LALI MUNROE’s birthday, QUESTA MUNROE seeks her out at the boarding school and they talk but she insists she wants her father and to be on Earth. Fourth Week At the Damar house, SUNI DAMAR is shocked when she finds out that KHOAL DAMAR is getting teased at school and they talk about the girls fascination with Celar. At school, BRY VENIK is minding his own business when he gets bullied by a kid. CELAR BERN-VENIK, JEVRIN VENIK and DARIN VENIK all go to help him and get into trouble. DURAS VENIK gets home and is told what happened at the school by KOHSII VENIK and OZARA VENIK before he has to punish BRY, CELAR, DARIN and JEVRIN. #08 August, 2389 #08 August, 2389 #08 August, 2389